Beyond The Walls- Ch1- Turkey x Reader
by I fill the crannies
Summary: Prison is a hard, cold place, and Reader knows this very well. She was born and raised in it, and everyday since she had sense the prisoner has wanted to escape. She knows there must be more to life than repetitive hunger spells, cruel lies, and false hope. There must be something better beyond the walls.


Prison can make a man wish for death. The heat and stench in the summer, the starvation and bitter cold of the winters, the cruelty of those around him, and all the inhumanity makes him anciose for the grave.

Give him a long stay, and he grows hateful, for in that dark slum he has forgotten what it is like outside his confinements. He hates that he has forgotten. He hates that he has no memories on anything but torture. Yet, let them be born into it. Let it be truly all they know, and they shall grow to hate themselves and the world entirely.

That was the case for young Miss [Full Name].

It was hot in her cell, agonizingly hot. The coat of sweat that covered her [skin color] skin made her sticky and feel sick. Curled up in a far corner, away from everyone, she watched with unhappy [eye color] eyes as her mother childishly toyed with the tips of her own messy [hair color] locks. Her brown eyes staring right back.

"[Name]," she said suddenly in her parched voice "do you think-" "No." [Name] stated bluntly, her own voice equally raspy. "He will never pay the bails, mother. He does not care for us."

An uneasy silence fell upon them. Then, suddenly, her mother got to her feet, her balance wavering due to malnutrition and starvation. The daughter only watched unamused and tried to burrow deeper into her corner. The rough mudbrick pulling at the threads of her worn burlap dress.

"Do not say that. He promised he'd-"

"Twenty years ago, he promised. If that man really cared about his family, we would be out by now. "

The woman frowned. She never understood where her daughter had learned logic. Haughtily, she made slowly wavering progress toward her.

"[Name] your father is a man of God. He can not lie like we."

Yet, the girl only sniffed. "He was godly enough to sleep with a prostatude."

Her mother stopped in her tracks.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut over that." the woman huffed. "I was a girl then." the younger snapped. "I am twenty now." The elder frowned. Then she stomped over to her and **slapped** her across the face. Hissing, [Name] grabbed at her cheek and cursed as her mother looked down on her. "I do not care if you are one hundred. You will always respect me. Now, keep your mouth closed." the woman advised before stepping away back to her spot in the crowded cell.

The next day, [Name] woke to see a man trying to capture a rat. He kept attempting to lower it into his palms by whispering persuasive words. It was mad and stupid thing to do. Yet, when he caught it and snapped its neck, she soon found herself begging for the legs of the rodent. Food had not been brought down for weeks, and she gladly ate them raw. All four of them.

Later, the girl grew to be thankful that she had done so, for new guards came down to the cells and began to usher some of the prisoners out. Wide eyed, she moved away from her corner to get a better look. In all of her twenty years, she had never seen such an event and it confused her. When the guards came round to her cell, the woman backed away a bit and watched as he chose who was to go.

He'd just point his finger, and say "You." Then, the chosen would stand and be collected by the other guards. He only chose the least sickly of them all, and ,not knowing her own recent complexion, [Name] wasn't sure if she herself was to be chosen.

Suddenly, the man appeared before her and began to examine her. He looked upon her face,body, and even as far as her teeth. Then, he hauled her up by the arm, and tosses the young woman to one of his partners who slapped shackles on her wrist and ankles. Then, he hooked her chains up to another past prisoner in the line, and through all of this her mother only watched through the bars. Her eyes hard and only slightly angered.

[Name] didn't know what to think of her new circumstances. As the guards marched them out, she looked over to her mother in confusion. Yet, the woman only turned away, and went back to toying with her hair tips. Angered, the daughter swore softly under her breath, and hoped that she'd never see the woman again.

She'd soon find her dream to come true.


End file.
